1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine presser attaching mechanism which detachably attaches to a presser bar a presser foot pressing a workpiece cloth or a presser holder supporting the presser foot, and a sewing machine provided with the presser attaching mechanism.
2. Related Art
Household sewing machines have conventionally been provided with a presser bar located in the rear of a needle bar provided on a head, for example. The presser bar has a lower end to which a presser foot is detachably attached directly or indirectly via a presser holder to press a workpiece cloth. A plurality of types of presser feet is prepared according to sewing modes, for example, those for zigzag stitches, button holing and overcast stitches. The presser feet are changed from one to another as occasion demands. A conventional presser device includes a presser holder which is mounted to a lower end of a presser bar to be fixed in position. A presser foot is attached to and detached from the presser holder with just a single touch operation.
The above-described conventional presser device allows a user to easily change presser feet to be attached to and detached from the presser holder. However, for example, some types of presser feet can be mounted directly on the presser bar without use of a presser holder depending upon types of the presser feet, for example, presser feet for embroidery sewing. In this case, the user detaches a presser holder from the presser bar by loosening mounting screws with a tool such as a screwdriver. Subsequently, a presser foot for embroidery sewing is fixed to the presser bar by tightening attaching screws while retaining the presser foot at a mounting position with respect to the presser bar. Thus, change of the presser holder or the presser foot to be attached to the presser bar requires tightening and loosening the attaching screws depending upon the types of presser feet.